Sunset
by twilightxchloekinglover
Summary: The love story of how Alek Petrov meets Chloe King.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator of this story: Alek

"Love is always bestowed as a gift - freely, willingly, and without expectation - We don't love to be loved; we love to love." - Leo F. Buscaglia

I'm moving back to my birth place: London, England where I lived for 14 years. I've only lived in Russia for 4 years, but I will miss this place. My parents told me that I will see all my old friends that I went to elementary and middle school with. It got me to think of what they are like now and how they've been all these years. But I felt that there was more to why I was going back to London.

A few days later...  
After getting settled in back in London, I headed straight for my new school where I was reunited with all my old friends. Ben, Jacob, Meena, and Colette all welcomed me back, and it really felt good to back. We've all grown up but things still seem the same. When heading into the school, I noticed groups of girls were checking me out especially this girl with black hair. Ben told me the girl's name is Mimi and that she moved here from the U.S. a few months ago. I wasn't interested in any of these girls.

Later...  
While hanging out with Colette and Jacob outside, I noticed a group of people who looked very mysterious...My friends told me that they are the Kings, a family consisting of five adopted children. William King(not british), Valeria Krause(not british), Marlin Krause, Christina King, and the one who really caught my attention...Chloe King(not british).

When she looked my way, it was like love at first sight. I felt that we were going to become a big part of each other's lives. There was something different about the siblings...like they weren't a part of this world. But I couldn't stop staring at Chloe, she was so beautiful...

"But true love is a durable fire, In the mind ever burning, Never sick, never old, never dead, From itself never turning." - Sir Walter Raleigh 


	2. Chapter 2

On my way to class, I saw that Meena was there too. But then I saw her again...Chloe King. I sat beside her and when she noticed me, she smiled.

"Hello. You're Alek Petrov, right?"she asked.

"Yeah."I told her.

"I'm Chloe King. Nice to meet you."she said

"Same here."I said."So you're the youngest in your family?"

"Yes, I am. I heard you moved here from Russia. But you're orginally from here."she said.

"That's right...How long have you lived here?"I asked.

"About a year."she said.

As we got to know one another while working on our class work, I noticed that up close, she's even more beautiful. Her wavy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She has fair skin and is rather slim. I just couldn't stop looking at her...

The next day...  
When I got out of my car, I saw Chloe next to her car across the parking lot. As I was getting the rest of my stuff, I heard a horn honking behind me and when I turned around, a car was about to hit me until Chloe knocks me out of the way and shields me from the collision. I knew that it would have been physically impossible for a ordinary human being to cross the distance to me in time as Chloe was four cars away from me a split-second before the truck would have crushed me or hold back, much less push away, a pick-up truck with her bare hands but I saw claws come out of her fingers and her eyes were a light green-golden color. When we looked at each other for a few seconds, she was gone. I had no idea where she went. All my friends came over and hurried to my side as Meena called 911.

At the hospital, my parents were deeply concerned and worried as I had to keep reasurring them I was fine. I decided to take a walk around and I saw Chloe talking to some older man which is possible that he's her father. She saw me and came over.

"Hey, you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah...Thanks for saving me but how did you get over to me so fast?"I asked.

"I was standing next to you, Alek."she said.

"No, you weren't."I said.

"Yes, I was. I've got to go."she said.

As she walked away from me I knew I couldn't stay away from her...When she saved me in that accident, I felt even more drawn to her...I just needed to know her.  



	3. Chapter 3

While hanging out with my Ben and Jacob at the cafe, I was looking outside, hoping to see her.

"She's not out there."Jake said.

"What?"I asked.

"Chloe King. One of the most popular girls in school. You asked her to prom, right?"Ben asked.

"No."I said.

"What? Alek, its Senior Year!"Ben said.

"Well, I'll ask her the next time I see her. I've got to go now."I said.

Later...

While in the library, I got some books and went online to research ancient races. I remembered when I was a kid that my dad told me stories of cat-like people protecting the innocent. I as was reading I found something called Mai. They are the decendants of an ancient and sacred race. Not completely human, not completely god, they are the offspring of the Egyptian cat-goddess Bastet, the most powerful of all the goddesses. Mai were first mentioned in hieroglyphics that date back from 2890 to 2686 B.C., during the Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Since the feline goddess Bastet was worshiped in Egypt, they were considered to not only have cat-like qualities, but also to be demigods, part-god, part-human, and the protectors of the human race. Early on, the Mai were responsible for protecting and defending the Pharaoh. As their position in society grew, they took on roles in the government, advising the Pharaoh on religion and state matters. Their top priority was to be fierce warriors, participating and leading the charge in battle and suing their superhuman abilities to fight in the name of the , during the 16th to 11th century B.C., the eldest daughter of Remesses III fell in love with a Mai, and since the Pharaoh forbade their marriage, the two eloped. The young Mai boy was then captured and sentenced to death, causing more animosity and retaliation from the Mai. There is no confirmation, but it is said that the Mai killed Ramesses III's daughter and made an attempt to take the Pharaoh's life. With the demise of the New Kingdom and the rise of the Third Intermediate Period, the Mai became outcasts and the Pharaohs' enemies, instead of protectors. As the Third Intermediate Period of Egypt began, the Mai were shunned from society and an organization called The Order emerged. The Order, a group of human assassins, began hunting the Mai until they were nearly extinct. The fight between the Mai and the Order forced the Mai into hiding. After the Mai fled Egypt, there are stories detailing large settlements throughout Syria and Turkey. Some believe that the destruction of the Mai was the motivation for the launch of the Crusades and Spanish Inquisition, as they were accused of being heretics and witches due to their unique abilities and pagan heritage.

Mai possess the natural abilities inherent in all felines, though their half-human nature and size make them physically superior to any human or feline. Their abilities include: enhanced physical attributes meaning to allow them to always land on their feet without harm after falling from great distances, accelerated healing, heightened senses, night vision, retractable claws, and in addition, Mai and humans are physically incompatible and any intimate/romantic physical contact between the two, even something as small as a kiss, can cause paralysis and death to the human.

Reading all this...I figured out what Chloe is.

When leaving the library, I saw Chloe with her sisters going into a clothing store called Classic Couture. It was a store for formal dresses and suits.

"Hey"I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Chloe's older brother behind me.

"Hey. Marlin right?"I asked.

"Yeah. I heard about you from my sister."he said."You asking her to the prom?"

"Probably."I said.

"Come with me."he said.

I followed him into Classic Couture and we saw the girls by the dresses.

"Baby sister, I've you your escort for the Miss Eternal Beauty pagaent. "he said.

"What?"I asked.

"Chloe needs and escort to the pagaent."He said."He will be your escort for the pagaent and you will be his date for the prom."

"Hmm...Okay."she said.

We smiled at each other and just looking at her made me feel complete. Marlin took me to the men's side to shop for suits. After shopping, I told Chloe to meet me by the woods tomorrow...I was going to confront her about what she is.

I will find some way to be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon realizing what she is, I confront her the next day in a clearing in the woods.

"You're impossibly fast…and strong. Your eyes change color...You even have claws."I said.

"Then say it."she said as she walked closer to me. "Out loud, say it."

"Mai."one word, that's all I said, that's all I needed to say.

"Are you afraid?" she asked. She was probably thinking that I was.

"No." I admitted."You won't hurt me."

"You sure about that?"she asked."I could be a killer."

"Chloe..."I whispered."I don't care about that. You're beautiful and I want to be with you."

"You should know that we can't. Look."she said walking towards a tree."If a Mai and human kiss then it would be the end for human."

"As if you could fight me off!"she yelled as she punched the tree, snapping it two.

"As if I would need any of that." Her voice suddenly took on a very dark undertone. "As if you could outrun me!" She disappeared by ther tree in the blink of an eye and I turned around, frantically trying to find her again. She appeared right in front of me.

"I'm here, I trust you." I wasn't going anywhere. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going disappear."

She smirked and said:"You're a piece of work."I then leaned my forehead agaisnt hers.

"I can't stay away from you..."I said quietly.

Later...

We started practicing the dance for the pagaent. We both did quite excellent. Marlin said we were naturals. Marlin and Christina participated last year and she won the title. I was told I meet the rest of Chloe's family at the pagaent.

Chloe told me that her family is pure, mysterious, and just full of life. I'm very nervous yet eager to meet the rest of them:William, Victor, and Julianne. I want to know them all just as I know Chloe.

Even though I've only known her for a short time...I was falling in love with her.

A few days later...

"Miss Chloe King. Escorted by Mr. Alek Petrov." At the host's introduction, I watched as Chloe descended the stairs. She looked so gorgeous...She is wearing a royal blue long dress and a diamond necklace. She also straighten her hair. She is truly a beautiful creature. I took her small and delicate hand and with that, we made our way to the sunlit courtyard. We took our place next to Christina and Marlin. The music began to play.

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you,_  
_That is how I know you go on_

We took our first move and bowed to each other. Our eyes never left each others.

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

Our hands lifted up to meet although they never actually touched.

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

We circled until we were back in our original spots. I put up my other hand with hers to repeat the move except in the other direction.

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

Now, with both hands up, we circled again. As we turned there was some connection that just sparked. I know that we are meant for one another.

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

Now was the part I finally got to take her in my arms. I moved close to her and took her hand. I placed my other hand on her back. I felt her smooth and soft skin underneath my hand. We waltzed with the music, gazing at each other the entire time.

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

When I danced with Chloe, she made me feel alive.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

As the music ended so did our embrace. I loosened my grip on her hand and I reluctantly took a step back from her. Our eyes were still locked, even after the music had ended. Then once again, I took her hand and escorted her back in, where the judges would determine who was to be their Miss Eternal Beauty. I hoped it would be her.

Later...

"Congratulations, Chloe!"Christina said.

"Thanks."she said.

Chloe gave me a hug and I kissed the top of her head. She introduced me to her family. Since I knew what they all were they welcomed me as part of the family.

It was now night. There was a full moon and the stars were shining brightly. Chloe and me were sitting in a flower field deep within the woods. I slightly brushed the hair off her cheek.

"You're so beautiful."he said.

"Alek, I know you want to kiss me but you can't."she said.

"I'm willing to take that risk. Just let me try."I said.

Chloe was hesitating so I leaned in slowly and kissed her. As I pulled back we waited a few minutes to see if anything would happen and it didn't. I kissed her again and didn't stop. We were kissing passionately under the moon and stars...

But I realized that I could be Mai.


End file.
